The shank and the cutting edge of the conventional carbide steel bit for high-speed machining are generally fused by sintering. The sintering process is not cost-effective in view of the fact that the sintering process is applicable to the fusion of a shank and a cutting edge, which are made of the same material. For this reason, the welding process is now used to fuse a shank of a stainless steel with a cutting edge of a carbide steel. The welding process is relatively economical; nevertheless it undermines the concentricity of the shank and the cutting edge of a bit. Such bit can not be used for a high-speed precision machining.